


Of Flight-Cancelations and Thunderstorms

by Sipsthytea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne-centric, First Meetings, Fluff, I love him, Jonathan Kent is so cute, M/M, Short & Sweet, this can be taken romantically or platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: “Really nice weather we’re having, huh?” He retorted, sarcastic remark falling seamlessly off his lips. He twisted in his chair, casually facing the stranger behind him.Said stranger looked up, previously absorbed in a word puzzle, eyes widening as he registered that Damian was talking to him.“You really think so?” the man brightened, voice lively and interested, “I thought I was the only one! I’m glad someone else besides me thinks that thunderstorms are cool.”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Of Flight-Cancelations and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This was created in response on a prompt I saw. I thought it was cute and I wanted to write some fluff so here you go.

It was quite annoying and, in Damien’s opinion, quite unprofessional. To cancel his flight for something as little as a thunderstorm, how idiotic. 

He clicked his teeth, drawing his gaze back down to his phone. Father would not be pleased to hear about this, he thought, fingers typing against the screen. He’d have to let Grayson, Todd, and Drake know too. How troublesome. 

Shutting his phone off he busied himself with his books, carding nimble fingers through the pages as the storm raged on. The rapid tap of rain and the howl of the wind, loud strikes of thunder and bright bolts of lightning. It was in fact a storm, that Damien could agree upon, but it was hardly a reason to cancel a flight. 

The raven quickly looked to the windows, emerald eyes scanning the wide panes. A deep surge of annoyance resonating within him, this would throw his entire day off schedule. He’d have to push his time with father back and his time with Titus could be ruined. That would not do at all, he hadn’t seen his Great Dane in almost 4 months, far too long. 

With a deep roll of his eyes and a huff of air, he turned back to the seats. Taking in the vacancy of the chairs around him, silently grateful for them. Well, save for the man seated to behind him, not directly, but behind him. The stranger radiated warmth that buzzed against Damien’s outstretched arm. 

“You need to start making more friends, Little D,” Grayson’s voice nagged at him, “You’re young, go out and live your life!”

He was living, thank you very much. He did go out, on occasion. And he was social, to a degree. Could you blame him? What was the point of erecting pointless and meaningless social interactions? They would never last, not more than a few seconds, at most. And if he had nothing to gain, why bother trying?

But that voice continued to pull at him, causing him to furrow his brows in frustration. Grayson would sure get a swift kick in the ass for this. 

“Really nice weather we’re having, huh?” He retorted, sarcastic remark falling seamlessly off his lips. He twisted in his chair, casually facing the stranger behind him. 

Said stranger looked up, previously absorbed in a word puzzle, eyes widening as he registered that Damian was talking to him. 

“You really think so?” the man brightened, voice lively and interested, “I thought I was the only one! I’m glad someone else besides me thinks that thunderstorms are cool.”

The man is facing him, dark hair ruffled, blue eyes youthful and fun, within them swam enthusiasm and an unchanged want for adventure, it made Damian’s dead spin. 

The raven wanted to correct him, to tell him that he said it in a sarcastic manner, that he didn’t mean it, but just as quickly as the words bubbled in his throat they were flattened on his tongue. Bitten back by a smile, “Of course,” he continued, “I think they’re amazing.”

The stranger smiled at him, warm and sunny, kind and gleeful, “That’s awesome! My name is Jonathan, Jonathan Kent. It’s real nice to meet you!” He extended his hand, fingertips passing the edges of their chairs. 

Maybe this one time, and only this once, Grayson would be right. Maybe a bit of social interaction would be good for him. And maybe this sunny ‘Jonathan Kent’ could make this wasteful layover a bit less...wasteful. 

“Wayne,” He answered, sliding his palm gracefully into the others, voice amused and interested, “Damien Wayne. It’s nice to meet you too, Jonathan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I’m sorry it was so short, but I like it that way!
> 
> I am in need of a beta reader, so, if you’re interested or know someone who is. Please comment down below💕
> 
> Don’t be shy! Leave me a comment, it can be about anything, thoughts, corrections or requests:))


End file.
